1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and related methods, and more particularly, to such a device using an adaptive filter.
2. Related Art
A known communication system includes a pair of transceivers that communicate with each other over a communication channel, such as a wire or optical cable. On occasion, a fault in the communication channel inhibits communication between the transceivers. It is desirable to be able to determine whether such a fault exists. If such a channel fault exists, it may be difficult to determine useful information about the fault upon basic inspection, such as its location in the channel. It is desirable to be able to determine information about the fault, including its location in the channel and/or the type of fault that has occurred. It is also desirable to be able to determine other information about the communication channel, such as the length of the channel in the absence of a fault. What is needed is a technique to determine the above-mentioned information without having to examine the channel physically.